Strategy
General Strategies * The delay after the last hit in a combo normally prevents you from moving or attacking, but it can be canceled into a dash to gain some much-needed mobility. This may work better with Dual Wield or Knife weapons, as it can be easy to accidentally use Attaches' or Swords' dash attack instead, which will probably result in getting hit. * Blocking enemies, like the Gru or the Black, are easiest to hit right after they've attacked. One tactic is to run in a circle around it until it tries to attack you (which should miss since you're moving), leaving you right behind it for an attack. If it's targeting someone else, you should be able to walk right up behind it and attack it. PvP Strategies Mission 2 Mosqui Attacks: * Builds up a lot of purple-colored gas in its supposed mouth, spewing it forth from right to left and causing damage in an area, and possibly causing the poison or stun statuses as well. * Slashes from left to right, damaging anyone in the area in front of it. Strategy: *Stay a good distance away and bait him into using poison. Run off screen as he starts and then charge back. The only time the poison will hurt you is on start up, so you're safe to run right into it and hack away. If you miss the first he, quickly run away before hit with a counter attack. *If he uses slash and misses you, rush straight at him and hack away until you get a knock down. if you miss quickly run away before hit with a counter attack. *Once you knock him down use a skill that will bring him back up and run away quickly. He will either slash at you or spew poison at you. Mission 3 Astaro Attacks: * Slashes multiple times, rapidly while moving forward. * Slashes with both claws in a single, strong downward attack. Strategy: Astaro is arguably the easiest boss in the game, as his only two attacks are directional. He can be defeated simply by walking around him until he attacks, so as to avoid his attack, and then attacking him immediately afterward. Unlike regular enemies, he can attack immediately after he gets up and he can also guard against attacks, negating knockdown effects, so some care is needed not to be caught off-guard. Demon's Toenail Mosqui & Astaro Strategy: These two bosses are simple once you lure the fake boss away. If you kill Astaro in Demon's Toenail he will respawn; lure Astaro away from Mosqui and keep attacking Mosqui. Important: If you have Octopus keep using Spirit Tone Sword to confuse Mosqui and then strike Mosqui to the floor. Once he's on the floor use Spirit Tone Sword again: do not wait until Mosqui gets up, use Spirit Tone Sword when he's on the floor. Keep repeating Spirit Tone Sword > strike to the floor > Spirit Tone Sword when he's on the floor Mission 4 Hatred of Mosqui Mure Attacks: * Summons 3-6 Haunted Vampy and Haunted Drak minions. Neither of them use a sonic attack, instead merely swooping for a melee attack. * Performs the regular sonic attack common to all Draks, having a chance to stun. * Dive-bombs the ground to cause a moderate AoE explosion. Strategy: Mure is a fairly straight-forward boss. His sonic attack is easy to dodge, and so is his AoE as it's preceded by a long fly up animation and he doesn't use it very often. Dealing with the minions is simple enough, and you can usually hit Mure in the process as well. Mission 5 Spoker Attacks: * Lunges forward in a straight line at its target, traveling a fairly large distance if necessary. * Slams the ground for an AoE attack. Strategy: * Attack twice and then dash away after the second attack. * When he slams the ground with the AoE attack, dash or jump away and then go back to the pattern of striking twice. * Repeat this method of hitting him twice, running and waiting for him to AoE til he dies. Humbi Attacks: * Uppercuts straight forward. * Rushes forward a short distance, performing a shoulder tackle. * Jumps up and slams down with his fist, causing AoE damage and knockdown. * Blast attack Strategy: * This boss involves a lot of running and jumping. * Mostly run around until Humbi does the blast attack from his hands which leaves him open. * Once he uses the blast attack get behind him and strike him until he falls to the floor. * Wait for him to use AoE's and blast attacks and then get behind him and attack him til he falls. Important: If you have an Octopus (the evolved form of Lorelei), every time Humbi uses an attack confuse him with Octopus's Spirit Tone Sword attack and then keep bashing him until he falls. While he's on the floor use Spirit Tone Sword to confuse him. Keep repeating this method until Humbi dies. Make sure Spirit Tone Sword when he's on the floor: don't wait til he gets up. Spirit Tone Sword > he falls > Spirit Tone Sword again > attack til he falls > Spirit Tone Sword again > attack til he falls -- you get the picture. Red Flame Mure & Humbi Strategy:'' Mure is the real boss here; killing Humbi will just make him respawn. Lure Humbi away from Mure and do the same routine you did for Mosqui if you have an Octopus. If not, then follow these steps: * Lure Mure to the bottom left corner and have your party members kill off the ghosts nearby. * Every 2 hits on Mure it will rise to the air and slam the floor, so hit Mure twice and then quickly dash away. * If a party member has Octopus, have him use Spirit Tone Sword on Mure while the rest of you attack him until he falls. * Keep hitting Mure twice and dashing away until he dies. Mission 6 Seer Mission 7 GX-0 '''Attacks: *Cannon Blaster: Shoots at you and explodes at ground *Missile: Shoots in air and rains down on you Strategies: *Dodge the blaster by jumping in the air *Run away from the missile as it goes down *If you have a good defense, then you don't need to worry bout getting knocked dwn by it's hits Mission 8 Ghosted Seer Attacks: * Side Swipe: Takes a wide swipe with its arms. This attack can be avoided by jumping. * Ground Smash: Pummels the ground with both arms, creating a shockwave. This attack can be avoided by staying close to the boss, on the ground. If you are in the air, you will get hit. Strategy: *You can avoid Ground Smash by jump and air attack.